


Insatiable

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Caning, Comeplay, Consensual Violence, Costumes, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Tyler never thought he'd have a chance with the mayor, but maybe he was wrong for once.AKA a bunch of drabbles about Damien fucking Tyler.





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with this ship and figured I'd dump all of my porn ideas for them here. Future chapters will include more hardcore kinks, but I thought I'd start light. Anyways, enjoy!

Tyler hadn't expected that he'd ever have a chance with the mayor, but here he was.

The first time he'd been introduced to Damien, it was at one of Mark's famously raunchy parties. Tyler had been tasked with preparing the house and greeting the guests. In the middle of his work, Mark had brought over an unfamiliar face to meet him, and Tyler's heart fluttered when he'd first laid eyes on Damien. He was the picture of poise and power, even more handsome than Mark, which Tyler hadn't thought was possible. Damien had introduced himself and his warm eyes were enough to make Tyler melt right on the spot. There was no way a man like this would ever be interested in him, so why even try? Tyler had stamped down the newfound feelings and tried to act as professional as possible, escorting Damien into the party. Throughout the night, Damien always had eyes on Tyler, winking at him from across the room and following his every move. At first, Tyler thought that it was just because the mayor was extremely drunk and flirty with everyone else as well, but eventually it started to escalate. 

Tyler was trying to watch Mark and make sure he didn't injure himself like last time, but he was jolted by the sudden feeling of a hand on his shoulder. Tyler turned his head and of course, it was Damien. He was obviously far too drunk, laughing at nothing and stumbling. Tyler tried to brush off those feelings rising to the surface again, trying not to think about if Damien was a good kisser or not. Damien turned his head to Tyler's, and their eyes met. He had a strangely seductive smile on his face, and he was looking at Tyler like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

"You know, you're the only remotely interesting thing about this party. I could just stare at you all night," Damien slurred, tightening his grip on Tyler's shoulder, and leaning in further.

"That's what you've been doing all night," Tyler rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing now. Damien just scoffed, and lowered his arm to wrap around Tyler's waist, squeezing tightly.

"You're honestly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. So much so, that I'd like to get to know you... intimately," Damien breathed into Tyler's ear, voice low and smooth. Tyler shuddered at his words, blushing more heavily now. He wanted nothing more than to be taken and used by Damien, made to do anything he desired. Damien could sense Tyler's arousal, moving in closer and bringing his free hand to rub against Tyler's already half hard cock through his pants. Tyler gasped, trying to press himself into Damien's hand, wanting more friction.

"I'd say we need to go somewhere more private. Don't you think so, dear?" Damien breathed out, clearly enjoying the look on Tyler's face, chuckling. Tyler reluctantly withdrew from his grasp, and took one of his hands in his, leading him hastily to a nearby storage closet. Tyler could faintly register the sound of the other guests laughing as he opened the closet door. 

As soon as he turned on the light, Tyler heard the door shut loudly and was suddenly being pressed up against the wall in the small space. Tyler let out a sudden cry as he was pressed up against the wall by Damien, feeling his knee spreading Tyler's legs open, hands on his shoulders. 

"Look at you, so desperate for me. I'm going to make you feel so good, darling," Damien said, bringing a hand up to rest on Tyler's cheek. Tyler instinctively leaned into the touch, Damien laughing lightly at the sight. Damien brought his face to Tyler's, lips only inches apart. Before Tyler could make the first move, Damien brought his lips to Tyler's, feather light at first. Tyler sighed as Damien deepened the kiss, starting to lick into his mouth. Tyler moaned at that, starting to grind his hips against Damien's. Damien put more pressure on Tyler's cock with his knee, pressing down lightly. 

Tyler moaned into the kiss, grabbing Damien by the shoulders and pressing into his knee. Damien laughed breathily into the kiss, bringing his other hand down to rest on Tyler's crotch, starting to stroke his hard cock through the thin fabric of the pants. Tyler rolled his hips into Damien's touch, breaking the kiss to press Damien's face into his neck. Damien laughed, continuing the movement of his hand, kissing up Tyler's neck softly, breathing heavily. 

"Please sir, just let me blow you," Tyler breathed out, begging him. Damien groaned at that, and withdrew from Tyler's neck and stopped his stroking. Tyler whined at the loss of friction as he saw Damien unbuttoning his pants and stepping out of them. Of course he went commando, Tyler thought to himself. 

Tyler's heart dropped at the sight of Damien's cock, realizing that there was no way he could take the whole thing in his mouth at once. In the haze of arousal, Tyler barely registered Damien pushing him down on his knees, positioning his cock in front of Tyler's lips. 

"You look so good on your knees like this. But you'll look even better with those pretty little lips wrapped around my cock," Damien said as he traced the outline of Tyler's lips gently. He brought his free hand to the back of Tyler's neck, gently pushing him forward.

"Now open up for me, pet," Damien said lightly, as Tyler obeyed him and wrapped his lips around the head of Damien's cock. Damien groaned at the wet heat enveloping his cock, and pushed down on Tyler's neck to ride the feeling further. Tyler didn't have much in his mouth so far, but it was already almost too much. Damien was much thicker than Mark, and Mark had been hard enough to take at first. As Tyler sank further down Damien's cock, he brought one hand to wrap around the length he couldn't fit in his mouth, and started stroking. Damien was moaning lowly, digging his hand into Tyler's hair, helping him bob up and down. Tyler was only halfway down when Damien's thrusts became erratic, and he could feel Damien's cock hit the back of his throat. Tyler coughed, trying not to choke, when suddenly Damien pulled him off, and pulled him to his feet.

"As much as I'd like to come on your face, I'd rather come in your ass," Damien growled lowly in Tyler's ear, hand already unbuttoning Tyler's pants. When his pants and underwear were thrown to the side, Tyler barely had time to react before Damien shoved him against the closet wall, hoisting him up and making Tyler wrap his legs around his waist. Tyler wrapped his arms around Damien's neck and brought him in for a punishing kiss, teeth knocking together in the process. They kissed like that, dirty and wet for a few minutes, as Tyler tried to rut against Damien in desperation. 

"I'm already prepped by the way. Mark makes me prep myself before every party just in case someone wants to use me," Tyler breathed out, wanting nothing more than to be fucked already. Damien groaned at that, positioning his cock at Tyler's entrance.

"Are you ready darling? Hopefully you can take it all," Damien smirked as he buried his face in the crook of Tyler's neck, finally sinking inside. Tyler cried out in shock as Damien started to thrust in shallowly, the stretch feeling heavenly. Damien smirked again into Tyler's neck, speeding up his thrusts as he sank deeper. Tyler already felt too full, but it was everything he'd wanted. The feeling of being impossibly full only made him harder, as he moaned and held onto Damien with an iron grip. 

"God you feel so good, babe. You're so tight around my cock. I can't believe you're actually taking it so well," Damien moaned into Tyler's neck, as he finally bottomed out. They both moaned in unison, Tyler's fingers digging into the back of Damien's neck, as he gritted his teeth at the pain of the stretch. 

"Fuck me as hard as you can. Don't worry about being gentle, I can take it. Just fuck me please, sir," Tyler whined, bringing Damien in for a kiss. Damien groaned as pulled out halfway, and slammed back inside hard, jolting Tyler against the wall. He continued at a punishing pace, balancing it out with short, sharp thrusts. Tyler was falling apart already, the pain from being stretched so wide fading into a pleasurable burn. He raked his fingernails along Damien's neck, trying to meet his thrusts as his orgasm grew closer. It was quiet in the room, only the sound of skin against skin and their moaning echoing. Tyler could tell that Damien was close, his thrusts becoming erratic , and his moans rising in pitch. Tyler brought a hand down to wrap around his aching cock, only focusing on release, sighing as he moved his hand in time with Damien's thrusts. Suddenly, Damien thrusted sharply, making Tyler throw his head back against the wall, wrenching a broken moan from his abused throat. 

"You sound so heavenly, my pet. I want you to come for me, and feel my come fill you up so nicely," Damien gritted out, positioning his mouth over Tyler's neck, and biting down hard. Tyler sobbed out a long moan as Damien bit him and sucked on the skin. With a few more strokes, Tyler was coming harder than he ever had before, come staining the black of Damien's suit jacket. Damien let out a sharp, breathy moan as Tyler tightened around his cock, bottoming out with a final sharp thrust, riding out his orgasm. Through the haze of his orgasm, Tyler could feel the warmth of Damien's come, weakly moaning at the feeling of it. Damien withdrew his mouth from Tyler's neck, slowly pulling out and releasing his legs. Tyler regained his footing shakily, still holding onto Damien.

"Well, I'd say that you did very well. Let's get dressed and return to the festivities," Damien said, still breathing heavily. Tyler smiled as they collected their pants and redressed, going to the door.

"You know, I'd definitely like to do this again sometime. I'll make it a priority to visit you more often, if you'd like that," Damien turned to him, smiling shyly. 

"I'd love that actually," Tyler smiled, still on cloud nine from his orgasm. Damien smiled again and took his hand, opening the door and stepping back into the party. As soon as the others saw them, there was hollering and whistles as it became apparent what they'd done. Tyler looked at Damien, only now realizing that Damien's hair was mussed and wild from where Tyler had pulled on it. He blushed as the other guests conversed with Damien, congratulating him on getting laid. Tyler tightened his grip on Damien's hand, which made Damien turn to face him.

"It's alright, dear. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Damien smiled at him sweetly, making him feel just a slight bit better.

"You know we could hear you in there right? You guys were so fucking loud. I almost wanted to join in!" Mark yelled, making Tyler shudder at the thought and turn even redder. Damien just laughed as he guided Tyler to a table, sitting down together. 

As Damien began to talk with the others, Tyler squeezed his hand and thought that just maybe, he'd take Damien up on his offer.


	2. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets a lesson in handjobs from a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't feel like writing proper porn, so here's some mutual masturbation and blow jobs instead! Enjoy!

Tyler hadn't expected to see Damien again, but here he was.

Mark had vaguely said something about Damien temporarily working from the mansion, but Tyler had paid no attention to it, figuring that Mark was lying. But a week later, Tyler was greeting Damien once again, turning slightly red from the memories of that fateful night. He tried to hide it as much as possible, but of course Damien could see right through it, his handshake lingering just a few seconds too long, a knowing look in his eyes. Mark could tell as well, smiling at Tyler's embarrassment. 

"It's nice to see you again, Tyler. I enjoyed our meeting last time," Damien smiled, acting as if nothing was amiss. 

"Enjoyed? You fucked him senseless, Damien! I'd say you more than enjoyed it! And from the look on Tyler's face, he did too," Mark snickered, playfully slapping Damien on the shoulder. Tyler turned even redder at the memory, as Damien laughed nervously, moving away from Mark.

"Could I have a minute alone with Tyler, please?" Damien regained his composure, looking as serious as ever. Tyler gulped at the thought of what that might mean, while Mark just laughed it off.

"Okay fine, but if you two are going to fuck, please don't do it out in the open here. I don't want the tiles getting dirty," Mark smirked, giving Tyler a knowing look and heading off in the direction of his office. Soon, they were alone in the foyer, Damien bridging the distance between them. He suddenly pushed Tyler up against the stairwell, knocking the breath out of his lungs, and cradling his face in his hand.

"I bet you've missed me, hmm kitten? Did you like how I fucked you senseless last time? I'd love to do it again, because I just can't resist you," Damien's voice was low and sultry, sending a shock wave of heat through Tyler's body as Damien ground his hips against Tyler's. They moaned in unison, Damien bringing one hand down to cup Tyler's clothed cock. Tyler sighed at the pressure, trying to grind into it, but Damien chuckled darkly and removed his hand, stepping away. Tyler whined at the loss of friction as Damien smiled and withdrew his other hand from Tyler's face.

"Unfortunately, it'll have to wait until later I'm afraid. I'm a very busy man after all. But don't worry, I'll give you what you want soon, darling," Damien cooed as he walked in the other direction, leaving Tyler hard and desperate. Once he was out of sight, Tyler let out the breath he was holding and tried to regain composure. Damien was obviously going to make him wait, so he just had to move on with his daily duties. Once he was composed again, Tyler took a deep breath and started his daily work.

Throughout the day, Tyler would occasionally come across Damien, their eyes locking for a few fleeting seconds. Damien kept looking at him with a hint of lust in his eyes, eyeing him like he was a prize to be won. Eventually, Mark excused him for his break and Tyler couldn't take the waiting anymore. He retired to his room, shut the door, and kicked off his pants and underwear. As he laid down on the bed, he thought of when Damien had cornered him earlier, praising him so sweetly. Tyler sighed as he wrapped his hand around his already half hard cock, remembering that night they'd shared together. The way he'd been stretched so impossibly wide, the full feeling of Damien's cock filling him to the brim. Tyler moaned as he bucked up into his grip, wishing that Damien would just fuck him again already. But of course he was such a tease, that's just how he was. As Tyler continued to stroke himself, he hadn't even heard the door slowly opening, light trickling in. 

"You just couldn't wait for me, could you? You're such a naughty boy," Damien said in that low voice again, startling Tyler but only further fueling his arousal. Damien was standing in the doorway, arms crossed and grinning wickedly. He strode over to the bed, hovering over Tyler. Tyler stopped his strokes, but let out a sharp moan as Damien's hand joined his. 

"Here, let me help you. It's the least I can do for keeping you waiting," Damien was gentle, lightly stroking along with Tyler's rhythm, eyes meeting his, hooded and dark with lust. Tyler sighed at the sensation, bringing him in for a hard kiss, messy and wet. Damien braced himself with one one hand, the other working on Tyler's cock at a slow pace. Tyler bucked up into his hand, trying to increase the speed, but Damien withdrew his hand and laughed. Tyler whined at the loss, increasing his own strokes, trying to get off. But Damien suddenly stopped his hand, looking Tyler in the eyes again.

"Enough of that. Let me suck your cock," Damien leaned in and whispered hotly in Tyler's ear.

"Oh god, please, sir," Tyler whined, bringing him in for another punishing kiss. Damien pulled back and laughed, moving down Tyler's body and bringing his mouth to Tyler's cock. Tyler moaned as Damien took the head into his mouth, licking softly and sucking ever so slightly. Tyler pushed up in his mouth, begging him to take it deeper. Damien obliged, suddenly taking Tyler's whole cock in his throat at once, his nose hitting Tyler's crotch. Tyler sobbed out a moan as Damien sucked hard, deep throating him like a pro, bobbing up and down fast. Tyler's hands flew to Damien's head, messing up his neatly styled hair. He thought that Damien would be mad about that, but he just kept sucking as hard as he could. Tyler's hips were stuttering, fucking up into Damien's mouth roughly, but he took it easily.Damien moaned around his cock, the vibrations only making Tyler closer to orgasm. But as he could feel his orgasm coming on, Damien pulled off of his cock with an obscenely sounding wet pop. Tyler let out a high whine, desperately wanting to come.

"Please, just fuck me already sir. I need to come," Tyler begged him, almost sobbing from the need for release. 

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You disobeyed me, so you won't get my cock tonight. However, you may help me get off," Damien purred, unzipping his pants and freeing his hard cock. Tyler's mouth watered at the sight, reaching out for it, but Damien just batted his hand away, chuckling. Instead, Damien brought their cocks together, and took them both in his hand. They both groaned at the sensation, Damien starting to stroke both of them in tandem. Tyler threw his head back in pleasure, bringing Damien in for a kiss. He moaned as he felt Damien's tongue slip into his mouth, licking in and his free hand coming to rest around around Tyler's throat. He started to squeeze, and Tyler gasped at the feeling, thrusting up into Damien's hand, the heads of their cocks brushing together. Damien broke the kiss again, speeding up his strokes.

"Look at you, moaning like a fucking whore with my hand on your cock. Maybe next time I'll fuck that pretty little mouth of yours," Damien gritted out, trying to keep his rhythm as he experimentally tightened his hand around Tyler's throat. 

"Please, choke me harder. I can take it, just please, I need to come sir. Please let me come," Tyler gasped out, sweating and flushed red from arousal. Damien chuckled again, tightening his hand further around Tyler's already abused throat, twisting his hand around the heads of both of their cocks. They both cried out, Damien grunting as he rutted against Tyler's cock. Soon, Tyler was crying out, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train, come staining both of their cocks and Damien's hand. Damien let out a long moan, spilling his come across both of their stomachs. Damien finally released Tyler's bruised throat, letting go of their cocks. Damien tentatively brought a come covered hand to his mouth, and licked it carefully. Tyler moaned weakly at the sight, Damien moaning at the taste. He leaned in and brought his hand to Tyler's mouth.

"Lick it clean, pet. I want you to taste me," Damien groaned, as Tyler slowly took his fingers into his mouth, savoring the taste of their come. Damien moaned again, watching as Tyler sucked his fingers clean. He finally withdrew them, and brought his forehead to Tyler's, breathing heavily.

"You taste just as good as you look. Like absolute heaven," Damien breathed out, smiling as he bridged the gap between their lips. They kissed tenderly for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling. But soon, they were interrupted by a familiar face.

"Hey, lovebirds! Are you done fucking yet? Because dinner is ready and I'm really hungry. Also, you guys are seriously the loudest fuckers I've ever listened to," Mark smiled playfully, standing in the doorway.

"Wait, were you standing outside the door listening to us the whole time?" Tyler said as he broke the kiss, suddenly embarrassed again. 

"Um, no, of course not! Just get cleaned up already," Mark blushed as he rushed out of the room. They both laughed, just basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. 

Tyler could definitely get used to this.


	3. Three is Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien has a crazy idea, and Tyler is more than happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this got long so excuse me for that. Anyway, enjoy the porn!

"You look so wonderful, kitten."

Damien's voice was echoing in the room, Tyler flushing red from embarrassment. He was wearing a black and white frilly maid dress,the skirt far too short for his liking, thin black fishnets standing out against his pale skin. Tyler had initially been nervous about Damien's suggestion to wear this, but he would do anything to please the man. So here Tyler was, standing in front of his bedroom mirror, in a damn maid dress complete with black heels. Damien's praise eased his nerves, but not by much. He hadn't even registered Damien sneaking up behind him, but the next thing Tyler knew, he was being led to the bed. Damien suddenly flipped Tyler on his stomach on the bed, raising the skirt to expose his ass. Tyler was about to say something until a pop and felt something cold against his entrance. 

"There's just one last thing that's missing. I'm going to open you up and put this plug in you. You have to wear it all day, so you'll be open and ready for me tonight. Do you understand?" Damien whispered hotly in Tyler's ear, already starting to ease in two fingers. Tyler shook his head and gasped at the stretch, but it was nothing compared to the stretch of Damien's cock. Damien grinned as he worked his fingers in, curling and hitting the perfect spot. Tyler moaned, pushing his hips back against Damien's fingers, trying to get them deeper. Damien laughed as he increased the speed of his fingers, Tyler moaning louder with each thrust. Just as Tyler thought he was close to coming, Damien withdrew his fingers, causing Tyler to whine at the loss. But as soon as the fingers were gone, the feeling was replaced with sensation of cool metal against his entrance. 

"Just relax for me, darling," Damien said sweetly, pushing the plug inside slowly, as Tyler groaned at the pressure. He thought he felt something fuzzy on the back of his thighs, but he decided to wait and ask once it was all over. After a few moments, the plug was completely inside and Tyler let out the breath he was holding. He liked the pressure, but it was definitely a foreign feeling to him. Damien got off the bed and helped Tyler to his feet, the plug brushing up against his prostate as he did so. Tyler let out a small moan, and Damien chuckled.

"You'll have to get used to that for today. Now go to the mirror and turn around," Damien ordered, and Tyler gulped at the tone of voice he used, obeying him. Tyler turned around in front of the mirror and finally saw what was causing the weird sensation.

Of course it was a fucking fuzzy black and white cat tail. It hung out from underneath of the skirt, which was already short enough to just show his ass. Tyler turned red again, mortified that he'd been seen like this all day. Damien came up to him again, this time placing a headband with matching cat ears on Tyler's head.

"There, now you look the part. And now for the finishing touch," Damien was pulling something out of his pocket, something that looked like thick leather. Tyler felt heat shoot through him as he realized that it was a black leather collar with a large silver ring hanging off the front. Damien stepped closer to him and gently situated it against Tyler's neck, buckling it in the back. Tyler loved the feeling of the leather against his skin, the collar moving slightly when he moved his neck.

"Now, I want you to go about your tasks as usual, but there's only one rule. You can't pleasure yourself until I explicitly say so. Even if I or anyone else fucks you during the day, you're not allowed to come. If you do, you will be punished. Do you understand?" Damien cooed as he placed his hand under Tyler's chin, tilting it up to his face.

"Yes, sir. I understand," Tyler groaned as Damien absentmindedly stroked his chin. He was already hard, and he couldn't imagine not feeling release for the whole day. But he certainly didn't want to test Damien's patience, especially not after Mark had told him that Damien's punishments were grueling. 

"That's a good boy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to. But don't worry, we'll have plenty of fun tonight," Damien let out a low chuckle as he dropped his hand and exited the room. Tyler just stood there, absolutely embarrassed at how he looked, but a part of him secretly enjoyed the thought of the humiliation that would come from this. He already knew that Mark would pounce on him as soon they saw each other, since Tyler already knew about Mark's secret cross dressing kink. Tyler took a deep breath as he left the room and went to complete his daily tasks.

For the first few hours, nobody had really said anything to him, only stopping to give him glances that were tinged with arousal. Tyler was constantly blushing for those few hours, strangely getting turned on. Celine was the nicest about it, only commenting on how beautiful he looked, but he could tell that she was enjoying the look. 

"So, who put you up to this whole thing?" Celine had asked curiously. 

"Well, it was Damien's idea. I wasn't really on board with it at first but I'm fine with it now. Not like I haven't done way more embarrassing stuff," Tyler said absentmindedly, drinking his tea. 

"Well I need to thank him personally, because I'm quite enjoying the whole look," Celine said lowly as her eyes scanned Tyler's body up and down, a trace of heat in her eyes. Tyler excused himself, hoping to somehow run into Damien. As he left the room, Tyler could see that Celine was disappointed. It wasn't that he didn't find her attractive, he was just preoccupied with the whole Damien situation at the moment. As Tyler walked through the house, he accidentally ran into Mark, literally. He profusely apologized as Mark raised his head to meet his eyes. 

"It's okay Tyler, just-," Mark trailed off as he finally took in the sight before him. He was frozen in place, mouth agape and eyes wide. Tyler was blushing from the heat of Mark's gaze, crossing his arms, as if trying to hide himself from Mark's gaze. Mark closed the gap between them, and crashed their lips together, the kiss messy and with too much teeth. But Tyler didn't care at this point, all he wanted was attention. 

"Jesus christ you look so fucking hot. I bet Damien did this, didn't he? He knew that this would get me going," Mark gasped out as he broke the kiss momentarily. The next thing Tyler knew, he was being led into an empty side corridor of the house, Mark pressing him up against the wall hard. 

"God, I just need to fuck you in this. I see Damien already figured I would since you have a plug in. It just makes my job easier," Mark groaned out as he flipped Tyler around, forcing him to bend over slightly. Tyler moaned at that as Mark slipped off the lacy black underwear that Damien had made him wear, and pulled the plug out agonizingly slow. Tyler had faintly heard the sound of Mark unzipping his pants. Eventually the feeling of it was replaced with the head of Mark's large cock at his entrance. Sure Mark was fairly big, but Damien was definitely bigger. It was still a challenge to take Mark however, but Tyler didn't care anymore.

"Just please fuck me already, master," Tyler whined out, cock still hard from this morning. Mark groaned as he finally slid in, thrusting hard and fast. Tyler cried out in pain, but the pain was sweet. He knew that Mark was very rough during sex, but that's exactly what Tyler needed right now. Mark grabbed Tyler's hips tightly, pushing up the fabric of the dress, fingernails digging into his skin. Tyler could feel Mark raking his nails down his sides, and could faintly feel blood pooling in the scratches. All that did was make Tyler moan louder as Mark fucked him hard and fast, his cock hitting the right spot with every thrust. Tyler almost brought a hand to his own aching cock, but stopped abruptly as he remembered Damien's rule. So instead, he placed his hands on the wall and braced himself, Mark's punishing thrusts knocking him slightly up the wall.

"God, you feel so fucking good around me. You want me and Damien to fuck you at the same time? I bet you couldn't take both of us in your ass at once. We'd destroy you, but you'd look so good all fucked out and desperate for more," Mark hissed in his ear, bringing his mouth to Tyler's exposed shoulder and biting down hard. Tyler screamed out in pleasure, thrusting back into Mark's continuous thrusts. 

"You're such a whore for me huh? You're master's whore aren't you?" Mark gritted out as his thrusts started to falter and become erratic. Soon, Mark was crying out, his orgasm hitting him hard. Tyler moaned as he felt Mark come inside of him, sighing at the gentle warmth of it. Mark finally pulled out, but bent down quickly to retrieve the plug. The next thing Tyler knew, Mark was pressing the plug back in, effectively sealing his come inside. Tyler whined at the feeling, turning around to face Mark again.

"I figured that it would make it easier for Damien later. Besides, maybe I can convince him to let me join in this time. You'd like that, wouldn't you Tyler?" Mark leaned in, close enough for Tyler to kiss him.

"Yes master, I'd actually really like that," Tyler sighed out, still overcome with the need to come. Mark looked down at Tyler's crotch, smirking as he grabbed Tyler's cock with one hand.

"So, Damien forbid you from coming? I almost wanna make you come just so I can see you get punished. You'd look so good over Damien's knee, getting spanked with his cane," Mark tightened his grip as Tyler bucked into his touch, whining with need. Mark laughed and withdrew his hand, zipping himself up and leaving Tyler alone in the hallway. When Mark was gone, Tyler carefully pulled his panties up, but the sensation of the soft lace against his aching cock made him cry out in frustration. He honestly thought he'd die if he didn't get to come soon. Tyler finally collected himself and walked back out into the main foyer of the mansion, trying to hide the fact that he was deeply flushed red from being fucked by Mark.

Two hours had passed until Tyler saw Damien again. He'd been cleaning one of the guest rooms upstairs when he'd heard two sets of footsteps come into the room. Tyler braced himself as he turned around, meeting Mark and Damien's eyes. Tyler could feel his heart catch in his throat at the looks they were giving him. They looked as if they were predators, ready to pounce on their unsuspecting prey. 

"W-what can I do you for you, sirs?" Tyler stuttered out, nervous at what was about to happen. 

"Just call us your masters. We both own you, and it's about time you realize that," Damien said sternly, a hard look on his face. They both approached Tyler, Mark coming up behind him, and Damien in front. Mark was tugging on the tail, causing the plug to jostle around inside of Tyler, drawing a high moan from his lips. Damien brought his hand to Tyler's face, cupping it gently. Tyler nuzzled into the touch, trying to ignore the arousal stirring up inside of him.

"Looks like just Mark wasn't enough for you earlier. I would suggest that you take both of us at the same time, but you're nowhere near ready for that yet. Instead, I'll fuck that pretty little mouth of yours and Mark will fuck your ass again. Is that alright with you, dear?" Damien's face was stern, yet strangely soft at the same time.

"Yes.. master, please," Tyler hesitated, trying to get used to the new term for him. Damien smiled slightly, releasing his face and motioning to Mark. Suddenly, Tyler was being dragged to the bed, and was pushed onto his hands and knees, Mark hiking his skirt up again. Damien was shrugging off his suit jacket and undoing his pants, once again going commando. Tyler would laugh at that if he wasn't currently about to be fucked by two of his hot friends. He faintly heard the sound of Mark unzipping his pants and the felt Mark's hard cock against his ass. Tyler's head was suddenly being pulled towards Damien, the head of his cock touching Tyler's lips. 

"Now be a good kitten and suck your master's cock. And don't even think about trying to get off until I command you to," Damien said roughly, pulling at Tyler's hair and forcing him to open his mouth. Tyler groaned as he took the head of Damien's cock into his mouth, not noticing the sound of the plug being pulled out. Tyler was jolted further down onto Damien's cock by Mark thrusting inside hard and fast, already buried to the hilt. Tyler was near the point of gagging already as Mark's fingers returned to the still sore scratches he'd left earlier. The pain was blossoming again alongside the pleasure from Mark fucking him viciously. Damien was groaning at the sight of Tyler obediently sucking his cock, pushing him down further and further. Eventually Tyler nearly had Damien's entire length in his mouth, unsure of how the hell he'd managed that. The room was quiet except for their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin, loud enough to be heard from down the hall. Part of Tyler almost wanted someone to walk in on them and maybe join in, and he moaned at the thought. Tyler was lost in the pleasure of it all, not noticing Damien gripping the ring on the collar tightly and pulling. The back of it tightened around Tyler's neck, bringing him down to the very base of Damien's cock. Tyler gagged as Damien cried out in shock, thrusting wildly into his abused throat. Tyler tried to move his head up and down, but soon it became too much and he had to stop. Mark stilled inside of him as Tyler released Damien's cock from his mouth, coughing.

"Are you alright dear?" Damien looked genuinely concerned now, lightly tracing Tyler's jawline. Once Tyler nodded yes, Damien got that sinister smile on his again.

"Good, because I'm not done with your mouth yet. I can't wait to come all over your gorgeous face," Damien laughed as he roughly shoved Tyler's mouth back onto his cock. Mark resumed his thrusting, panting as he raked his nails down Tyler's lower back, pushing the dress up. Tyler was overcome with the need for release, but he knew that he hadn't been ordered to come yet. 

"You feel so fucking tight, oh god. I can't wait to come in your tight little ass again," Mark was panting heavier now, leaving more scratches on Tyler's back. All Tyler could do was moan around Damien's cock, his own cock leaking already. 

"I know that you're so desperate to come, so I'll allow it. Come for me pet," Damien panted out and that was all it took for Tyler to come completely untouched, painting the sheets and his stomach. As he came, Tyler tightened around Mark's cock and he finally halted his thrusts, screaming as he came inside of Tyler for the second time that night. Suddenly, Tyler was being pulled off of Damien's cock, his head being pulled back. Damien was stroking his cock furiously now, aiming right at Tyler's face.

"Please cover me in your come, master. It's all I want," Tyler begged, looking up at Damien. His face was flushed red, his eyes hooded and dark with lust. Damien grunted out suddenly as his orgasm hit him, and Tyler closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He felt the warmness of it hit him right by his eyes, feeling it dripping down his face. Damien was shaking from the force of it, bringing Tyler up to his face and gently licking his own come off of Tyler's face. All of them moaned as Mark finally pulled out, and Tyler could feel the come from both encounters trickling out of him. Mark moaned as he brought his face to Tyler's ass and started to lap up his come, causing Tyler to cry out in surprise as he felt Mark's tongue against his entrance. Damien brought their lips together again, this time the kiss being gentle and sweet. Soon, Mark was finished and leaned over to pull Tyler straight up. Both of them wrapped their arms around Tyler, just enjoying the feeling of being close.

"So, I guess the dress was a success?" Tyler breathed out, still recovering from his orgasm. The others laughed as Tyler felt Mark kissing at the back of his neck.

"It was probably the best idea I"ve ever had," Damien laughed as gripped Tyler tighter.

"Man am I glad I still had it in my closet," Mark giggled, making Tyler pause for a moment.

"Wait, this is your dress?" Both Tyler and Damien looked at Mark, expecting an answer.

"Um, fuck, just ignore I said that," Mark said, embarrassed and blushing even further. They all laughed at that, finally collapsing on the bed together, snuggling.

As they kissed and relaxed, they didn't hear a soft laugh from behind the door, and the sound of footsteps walking away.


	4. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is quite literally fucked. In both the good and bad way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload, I've been having a rough week. Sorry if this isn't up to my usual standards, I just wanted to get a chapter out. Also, I've changed my tumblr url so you can find me at transantisepticeye! Anyways, enjoy!

Tyler knew that he was absolutely fucked.

It had all started earlier in the day when Damien had gotten into an argument with Mark, although that wasn't uncommon. But today's argument was heated, and Tyler felt like he had to step in before it turned physical. Mark was just about to shove Damien when Tyler stepped in, getting between them and holding both of them back.

"You have no reason to be in this fight, Tyler! Just let me take care of him myself!" Mark was furious, red in the face from anger and his grip on Tyler's arm was deathly tight. 

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt! Just back off and leave each other alon-" but before Tyler could finish, Damien interjected.

"You don't even know what this fight is about, therefore you need to let us settle it ourselves!" Damien was screaming now, trying to push past Tyler to get to Mark. 

"Or what? You'll punish me? I'm not afraid of you!" Tyler immediately regretted what he'd said once he saw both of them freeze. Damien's face went from twisted in anger to utterly blank in the span of just a few seconds. Tyler snuck a glance at Mark, hoping for some help, but all he got was a shocked look. A look of annoyance came over Damien's face, and the next thing Tyler knew, his arm was being grabbed tightly and Damien's face was too close for comfort.

"Meet me in my office in two hours. Be there exactly on time, or else the punishment will be more severe," Damien growled lowly in Tyler's ear, anger dripping off of his voice. Tyler nodded in agreement as Damien took one last look at Mark, storming off in the direction of his office. 

"Man, you're so fucked," Mark breathed out, laughing as he left Tyler to himself. Tyler was genuinely afraid now, not knowing what Damien was capable of, but yet some dark part of him was already looking forward to it. Tyler steadied himself and went off to do his daily work, trying not to think of what Damien was going to do to him. He'd been lightly punished before, but nothing too severe. Mark had previously mentioned that Damien was famous in their friends circle for his sadism, but Tyler had just brushed it off since Damien had been nothing but gentle with him up to that point. 

Two hours later, here he was, standing outside of Damien's office. He was shaking with nerves, scared of what lay beyond the door. Tyler took a deep breath and opened the door, staring blankly ahead. When he entered the room, he saw Damien looking calm, writing something down. As Tyler closed the door behind him, Damien raised his head and his expression changed instantly. What was once a calm look, was now one of heat and annoyance. Tyler swallowed heavily, not knowing what to do as Damien eyed him from head to toe. 

"I want you behind this desk, facing me. That's an order," Damien was stern, obviously not fucking around this time. Tyler reluctantly stepped forward, stopping once he was finally behind the desk. 

"Now take off your pants and underwear," Damien was dead serious as his stern gaze bored into Tyler's skull. Tyler shivered as he obeyed, quickly getting out of said clothes. Tyler was more than embarrassed now, already flushing red. Before he could do anything, Damien was manhandling him onto his lap, even as Tyler was squirming. 

"Be still for me, otherwise you'll regret it dearly," Damien's voice was cold, nothing like it usually was when they played. Tyler jumped when he felt something hard and cold stroke across his ass, only then realizing what it was.

It was that fucking cane. It was Damien's most prized possession, something that Tyler never thought he'd use for something like this. But here he was, about to get hit by it, and he didn't know what to expect. So he braced himself for the impact as Damien raised the cane and brought it down again. Tyler screamed at the first hit, landing straight across his ass, hearing it before actually feeling it. The pain was blossoming now, the heat overwhelming. Tyler vaguely heard Damien chuckling as he brought the cane down for another whack.

"I'll show you some mercy and only give you five hits. But don't expect me to be so nice next time," Damien mused as he initiated the third hit, Tyler whimpering in pain. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, but god if he wasn't turned on right now. He could only imagine how his ass looked, covered in red stripes that would surely blister in the morning. By the fourth hit, Tyler was actually crying, begging for Damien to touch him where he needed it. All Damien did was laugh as he brought the cane down for the final hit, this one much harder than the others. The force of the hit jolted Tyler forward, Damien's hand still holding him in place. 

"Please, master, just touch me already," Tyler was begging for release already, trying to grind against Damien's leg, hoping for any sort of friction. But instead, all he got was a smack on the ass from Damien, the pain flaring up again. 

"Get up, face the wall, and put your arms behind your back," Damien said as he released his hold on Tyler, almost shoving him off of his lap. Tyler did as he was told, wincing at the pain flaring up as he stood. He couldn't see what Damien was doing, but all he could hear was his own heavy breathing and the sound of Damien rummaging through a drawer. When Damien returned to him, he felt cool leather around his wrists, and heard a locking sound.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tyler's voice wavered, full of pain and arousal. Damien made an annoyed noise and spun him around, both of them now face to face. 

"Did I say you could talk? Looks like I need to punish you again," He chuckled darkly, drawing back one hand and bringing it to Tyler's face, hard. Tyler reeled back from the shock of the slap, moaning at the pain, almost wanting more. Damien reached out and took Tyler's chin in his hand, speaking softly.

"Look at you. Taking the punishment like the naughty little whore you are. I think it's time to reward you for your cooperation," Damien's voice was softer now, but still stern. He led Tyler by his cuffs to the desk, stopping briefly to stroke Tyler's aching cock. Tyler moaned at the touch, trying to lean into it, but Damien just smiled darkly and withdrew his hand, Tyler whining at the loss of contact. Suddenly Tyler was being pushed onto the desk, Damien roughly bending him over until his upper half was completely on the desk. Tyler was completely helpless, hands bound behind his back and his ass on display for Damien. He turned even redder at that thought, barely registering the feeling of Damien's hands on his red and sore ass. Tyler moaned at the feeling of Damien's cool hands running across the raised skin, trying to push back into the touch. 

"Look at you, so desperate for me already. Maybe I should give you a treat for being so good," Damien absentmindedly stroked the welts, sounding gentle for once. The next thing Tyler knew, Damien was standing in front of him, cock in hand.

"Now be a good kitten and open up for master," Damien said gently, bringing his cock to Tyler's lips. Tyler moaned as he took Damien's cock into his mouth, taking a moment to adjust to the stretch. For all the times he's done this, it was still a challenge to take all of Damien in his mouth at once. Tyler tried to bob his head as much as he could from this angle, but it was proving to be difficult. Still he persisted, pulling off until only the head of Damien's cock was in his mouth, and started to suck. Damien's breathing hitched above him as he grabbed a handful of Tyler's hair, pushing him further down onto his cock. Tyler tried not to choke as Damien started to fuck his face at a fast rhythm, muttering all sorts of praises that Tyler couldn't hear. Eventually, Damien's rhythm faltered, and Tyler was suddenly pulled off of his cock. Tyler whimpered at the sudden emptiness in his mouth, wanting nothing more than for Damien to come in his mouth.

"You did so good, pet. But now I'll give you what you really want," Damien said breathlessly, brushing a thumb across Tyler's red and slightly swollen lips, making his way back behind the desk. Tyler was rutting against the desk now, trying to get some kind of pleasant friction, but failing. Soon he felt Damien's cock at his entrance and he shuddered, pleading with him to get on with it.

"Just give it to me already, please master," Tyler whimpered, just wanting Damien to fuck him already. Tyler vaguely heard Damien laughing as he thrust in sharply, jolting him further up the desk. Tyler cried out in pleasure, hands struggling against the restraints. Damien didn't let up, his thrusts sharp as he set up a punishing rhythm. The first slap to his ass made Tyler cry out in surprise, clenching around Damien, which only made him moan louder. Damien's fingers were digging into his hips, no doubt leaving bruises. The second slap felt much better than the first, bringing a low moan from Tyler's throat. The third one however, landed right on one of the welts, which made Tyler cry out in pain, but only making his cock harder. 

"Look at you taking me so well. You're getting so good at this. You're my perfect little whore," Damien gritted out, bringing a hand up to tug at Tyler's bound hands, and pulling. Tyler yelped as his body was pulled even tighter, Damien having an iron grip on the loops of the restraints. It was almost too much, the combination of being fucked like this and the rough pressure against his cock. If he wasn't careful, he was going to come untouched all over the desk. Tyler moaned at the thought, barely noticing that Damien's thrusts were faltering and becoming more erratic. Soon, he could hear Damien growling lowly, and felt him bottoming out and coming inside of him. Tyler groaned at the feeling and heat of being filled with Damien's come, his own orgasm starting. 

"Go ahead and come like the slut you are," Damien groaned and Tyler screamed as his orgasm washed over him, coming untouched again. Through the haze of his orgasm, he could feel Damien pulling out and pulling him off of the desk, only to shove his face onto the area where he came.

"Look at that, you stained my perfectly good desk. Looks like you'll have to clean it up. That is your job after all," Damien laughed as Tyler slowly lapped at his own come, trying not to gag at the taste. But he'd do anything to please his master, even if it wasn't pleasant. Eventually the desk was clean again and he could feel Damien undoing the restraints and gently massaging his sore wrists. Damien finally turned Tyler around, sitting down and pulling him into his lap.

"You did so good, kitten," he said as he ran his hands through Tyler's mussed hair. "One day you'll have to get back at me for that."

"What, you mean like me domming you?" Tyler said sleepily, surprised, but too tired to care.

Damien blushed slightly, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I mean, yeah, but it'll be a while," he said as he nuzzled into Tyler's hair.

Tyler would definitely have to think about that.


	5. Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler decides to dress up for Damien, much to Damien's enjoyment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update? On my birthday? It's more likely than you think. Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really busy with things and having an extended awful mental health time. Sorry if this is slightly lower quality than the previous chapters, I wrote this while sleep deprived. As always, enjoy!

Tyler took a deep breath as he stepped in front of the mirror after what seemed like hours of getting ready.

Tonight was Mark's annual Halloween party, and Tyler had decided to dress up for once. He'd spent weeks sewing his outfit and practicing his makeup. He'd hoped that this would get a rise out of Damien like the maid dress had before. Tyler examined himself in the floor length mirror, hoping that he looked presentable. 

He was wearing a bright red corseted bodysuit, or a bunny suit as he'd heard Mark call it, with matching red silk bunny ears on his head. The suit was made of the silkiest material Tyler could find, and boy had it taken him a while to find it. He had white cuffs with matching red buttons on his wrists and a white detached shirt collar around his neck. To complete the look, he'd borrowed a pair of of black fishnet tights and cherry red stilettos from Celine, which had earned him a curious but knowing look. Tyler had also attempted to do a simple cat eye look, but as he inspected his work, he realized that the line was slightly off. He sighed as he realized that there was no time to fix it, seeing as he was already late to the party. Tyler sighed again as he made his way to the door, slightly off balance due to the heels, and was glad that at least his red lipstick was perfect.

Eventually Tyler came to the doors of the party room, hearing the music already echoing off of the walls. He took a deep breath as he opened the doors and finally entered the room.

Everything seemed to stop as Tyler stepped inside, the other guests all staring at him now. Tyler was nervous now, going to cover himself up, as he felt more vulnerable and exposed than he ever had before. From across the room, he could clearly see the look of lust on Damien's face, as well as the lustful eyes of everyone else in the room. Tyler made his way over to Damien, hoping to find safety in his lover from the prying eyes of the guests. Tyler barely made it halfway before Mark had stopped him, possessively grabbing his waist and leaning in to his ear.

"If there weren't so many people here, I'd fuck you right in the middle of this room," Mark said breathless in his ear, his hand snaking down to grab Tyler's ass. Tyler tried to choke back the moan, but it caught in his throat as William came to his other side, hand resting on his ass as well. 

"I don't know why Damien always keeps you to himself. I'd love to hear what you sound like in the heat of the moment," William was whispering into his other ear as both of them simultaneously squeezed his ass, Tyler clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. 

"Enough of that, let us hear your pretty little noises darling," William slurred as he brought his mouth to Tyler's neck, kissing along his collarbone. Mark's other hand was moving towards Tyler's crotch now, trying to cup his cock through the fabric. Before Tyler could do anything, he heard the two men yelp as Damien forcefully removed their hands from Tyler's body, bringing Tyler to rest against his side.

"You know he's mine, William. And Mark already knows that I have him for this week, so I expect both of you to keep your hands off of him tonight," Damien sneered, bringing Tyler closer against his body. The look of pure lust and possessiveness on his face sent heat through Tyler's body, his cock already starting to get hard. Without another word, Damien turned them around and started guiding him towards a table in the corner. As they walked, Tyler could almost feel the burning gazes of William and Mark on his back, knowing that they had to be looking at his ass. 

"I thought that maybe we could sit away from all of these prying eyes and have some time to ourselves," Damien breathed hotly into his ear, sitting down and dragging Tyler into his lap. Tyler could already feel Damien's erection through his pants, his own cock getting harder. He decided to be a tease and started to grind down onto Damien's crotch, his own cock becoming uncomfortable in the body suit. Damien let out a surprised moan, one hand going to Tyler's hips, and the other going to the back of his head. As they continued to grind against each other, Damien grabbed a handful of Tyler's hair and brought their lips together roughly, the kiss becoming messy quickly. Tyler wrapped his arms around Damien's shoulders, pressing his hips harder down onto Damien's clothed cock, deepening the kiss further. Damien kissed back like he was starving for contact, the hand on Tyler's hip digging into the fabric. Without warning, Tyler felt a hard smack on his ass as he broke the kiss and let out a strangled moan. He could feel Damien smirk against his neck, his hand caressing over the heated flesh. Damien started kissing up his throat as he brought his hand down for another hit, the force of it bringing tears to Tyler's eyes and forcing his hips down harder onto Damien's cock. 

"You like me spanking that pretty little ass of yours? I can think of something else I'd like to do with it though," Damien smirked against the skin of Tyler's neck as he moved his hips against Tyler's. Tyler's ass was burning from the hits, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure, as he continued to moan.

"Just please fuck me already, master. Please, I need it so bad," Tyler begged, holding onto the back of Damien's neck as their hips picked up rhythm. 

"Anything for my precious little kitten," Damien said sweetly, sucking a hickey into Tyler's neck, making him cry out in pleasure. Damien motioned for him to get up and take off the body suit, Tyler hastily getting up and obeying him. Soon the suit was off, and Tyler was standing in the dimly lit room in nothing but the bunny ears, cuffs, collar, fishnets, and heels. Tyler's face flushed red as he realized that they were still in the party room, tucked away in the corner but still visible to anyone willing to look.

"You do realize that anyone can see us if they look over here, right?" Tyler's voice was laced with nerves, head swimming with pleasure and the idea of being caught.

"Oh I know. Maybe Mark or William would like to join in. Of course, they can only look, not touch. All of this belongs to me," Damien said lowly, his voice gravelly with lust, as he grabbed Tyler's waist and maneuvered him to a nearby table. As Tyler was eased back onto the table, sure enough, William and Mark were looking over at them. Damien could see the way that Tyler's body flushed red at the realization, chuckling darkly. Tyler could faintly hear Damien unbuttoning his pants, seeing the aforementioned men inch slightly closer to their position. Tyler was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of Damien's hand on his achingly hard cock, idly stroking him.

"Look at you, you're so desperate for any kind of attention. Even though you know everyone is watching us, you're still getting off on it. You're such a whore. But you're my whore," Damien growled out, increasing the speed of his hand on Tyler's cock. Tyler suddenly felt something wet on the head of his cock, looking down to see Damien taking it gently into his mouth, his hand withdrawing. Tyler tried to resist the urge to bury his fingers in Damien's slicked back hair, but god he just wanted to mess it up. Damien traced the vein on the underside of Tyler's cock with his tongue slowly, taking the head into his mouth again and sinking down halfway. Tyler choked out a moan, sinking his fingers into Damien's hair, hearing a displeased noise from above him, but still Damien continued. He was bobbing his head up and down fast, clearly trying to get Tyler to come quickly. But Tyler knew his tricks by now and he wouldn't fall victim to them again. Tyler started to thrust his hips up into Damien's mouth, trying to force his head down with his hands. Damien surprisingly let him, taking all of Tyler's cock down his throat without a problem. Tyler's hips stuttered against Damien's face, hands holding him there until felt Damien's throat begin to tighten around his cock, starting to gag. Tyler released his grip and pulled Damien off of his cock, sitting up and bringing their mouths together for a bruising kiss. Damien moaned hotly into the kiss, Tyler's lipstick staining his lips. 

"I think it's about time we get to the main event," Damien smiled darkly, his voice already hoarse from the face fucking he got. 

"Shut up and just fuck me already," Tyler groaned, spreading his legs and bringing them up to rest on Damien's shoulders. Damien laughed as a stiletto nearly stabbed him the eye, positioning himself at Tyler's entrance. 

Damien groaned as he felt slickness already around Tyler's hole. "Did you prepare yourself ahead of time?"

"Yeah, I just thought it'd make things go quicker," Tyler breathed out, wishing that Damien would just get on with it already.

"You knew you were going to get fucked so hard tonight. I can just imagine how you looked when you did it. Probably imagining that those were my fingers inside of you," Damien growled lowly again, pushing inside of Tyler roughly, setting up a fast rhythm. Out of the corner of his eye, Tyler could see William and Mark sitting down, cocks in their hands, watching him get fucked. Tyler groaned at that, feeling Damien hit his prostate straight on, crying out in pleasure. Damien's hands were digging into his hips, no doubt adding to the bruises that constantly littered the skin of his hips. A particularly hard thrust from Damien jolted Tyler further up the table, the legs of it starting to shake. Damien was was groaning lowly, his voice smooth and dark, whispering unintelligible praises to him. Tyler could faintly hear William and Mark's moans, face flushing even redder. 

"You like being watched by them? Maybe some time we can have them fuck you with me, coming all over your gorgeous body. God, I can just imagine you covered in their come," Damien gritted out, slamming harder into Tyler, his nails raking over the skin of Tyler's hips. Tyler hissed at the sensation, cock aching for release. Tyler could see Damien looking over at the two men, smirking at them as he slammed into Tyler again, bottoming out and grinding against his ass. Tyler screamed out in pleasure, trying to grind back as Damien continued to move at a brutal pace. Before long, Tyler finally brought a hand to his leaking cock, trying to match Damien's rhythm. He felt Damien's hand wrap around his cock, helping him find release.

"Come for me, kitten. I want you to come all over yourself while I'm fucking you senseless. You're such a good little whore for me," Damien grunted, as he kept up the pace, moving his hand with Tyler's. When he felt Damien's thumb swipe over the head of his cock, Tyler sobbed as his orgasm swept over him, coming all over both of their hands and his stomach. He could hear Damien whining at the tightness as his thrusts became erratic, pulling out at the last second and coming all over Tyler's chest with a deep groan. Tyler heard William and Mark reach orgasm as well in the background, groaning at the sight of Tyler covered in Damien's come.

Damien collapsed on top of Tyler, not caring about the mess.

"You think you could wear that again for me sometime?" Damien was grinning, still glowing from his orgasm.

"Fuck no. That thing was a pain in the ass for me to me get into," Tyler didn't realize what he said until he heard Damien snicker and giggle.

"I know what else was a pain-," Damien was cut off before he could finish the joke, Tyler lightly hitting him on the head, laughing. Somewhere to the side of them, he could hear William and Mark laugh along with them as he idly stroked Damien's now mussed hair.

Maybe Tyler would have to dress up for him more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always open for requests at my tumblr, transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


	6. Close to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a snowy December morning, Damien changes Tyler's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the long gap between updates, I've been really busy and hope to go back on a regular uploading schedule soon. So for now, have something different and tooth achingly sweet because I didn't feel like writing anything kinky tonight. Enjoy!

It was a snowy December morning when Damien changed Tyler's life forever. 

It'd been over a year since they'd started seeing each other with Mark's approval, and Tyler was ready to take it to the next level, but he was afraid of rejection. So he'd stayed silent about it for a while, hoping to get the courage one day. But today, Tyler had a feeling that something big would happen.

Tyler was busier than he'd ever been before, running around and decorating the mansion for Mark's annual Christmas party. Damien was nowhere in sight for once, leaving a few hours ago saying something about an important errand. Tyler figured it was mayor business, so he didn't even try to ask. Mark had been nagging at him all day to get everything right, and all Tyler wanted was to rest in Damien's arms, safe and away from the world. At least Celine had offered to help him, realizing how stressed he was without Damien there to calm him down. At this point, they might as well be the same person since they were rarely seen apart these days. Sure, Mark and the others would tease them about it, but it was always in good humor. Earlier that day, Celine had cornered Tyler and asked him when he'd get the balls to propose to Damien, but he knew he wouldn't have the courage now, if ever. Mark had already given his blessing just in case it ever happened, and that was enough to get Tyler through the hell of today.

It was around 9am when Damien came back, rushing past everyone and taking Mark with him out to the courtyard, the others confused. Whatever Damien had planned, Mark was in on it and that somewhat terrified Tyler. Knowing Mark, it could only be some sort of prank. But he ignored the commotion outside as Celine and William tried to peer out of the windows, knowing that he had an endless amount of work to do. So he threw himself into his work, ignoring the sounds outside.

An hour had passed when Celine and William had come to collect him, practically bouncing with excitement. Celine had a blindfold in her hands, and Tyler briefly wondered if this was leading up to the orgy that Damien had promised him. Celine and William could see the confusion on his face and laughed in unison. 

"Don't worry, this isn't some weird sex thing. Now put this on and let us take you outside for your surprise!" Celine was ecstatic, bouncing in place as Tyler rolled his eyes and nodded, feeling the softness of the blindfold wrap around his face. The next thing he knew, Celine and William were whispering excitedly to each other, dragging Tyler through the halls of the mansion. He didn't have the slightest idea of what this could be, only hoping that Mark's involvement was minimal. He just hoped it wasn't a cruel prank.

Soon, he could hear the doors opening and felt a wave of cold hit him. He'd heard William apologizing for not giving him a jacket, saying that they wouldn't be out there too long anyway. They were leading Tyler through the snow now, eventually stopping near the courtyard. Then, he'd felt Celine untying the blindfold.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" Tyler took a deep breath and opened his eyes, gasping at what he saw.

Every tree in the courtyard was covered with fairy lights, Christmas garlands adorning each trunk. There were even cheesy little ornaments on some of the branches, a few of them looking like they were handmade by Damien. But what made Tyler want to cry was the red roses that were gently placed in the snow alongside the the stone path, Tyler's favorite kind. But his eyebrows rose when he noticed Mark standing halfway down the path, blocking Tyler's view of the end. Mark beckoned for him to meet him halfway, Tyler nervous but obliging. When he reached Mark, Mark took his hand and spoke.

"Damien put this whole thing together for you, and he wanted me to be the one to escort you to him," Mark spoke softly, his eyes gleaming with what looked like tears. A thought popped into Tyler's head, that maybe this was what he'd been waiting for. That Damien might have beat him to it. But he ignored it, waiting to see for himself. He took Mark's hand as William came up behind him and clasped his hands over Tyler's eyes. Tyler made a noise of frustration, but William just shushed him.

"Believe me, this will make the surprise better," William said, voice filled with laughter, Celine's laughter echoing in the background. Tyler just went along with it, letting Mark guide him down the pathway, trying his hardest to stay in time with William. Tyler swore he could hear Damien's laugh coming from somewhere in front of him, but he couldn't be sure. All he could really hear was the calls of the few birds left, and his friends giggles.

Soon, they came to a stop again, a new sound filling Tyler's ears. He swore that it was the sound of horses whinnying and their hooves scraping against the ground, but he had to be hallucinating. Why the hell would Damien bring horses here? But all of that left his mind as William uncovered his eyes and he saw the most beautiful sight before him.

It was Damien, clad in a gorgeous black trench coat, both hands resting on his cane in front of him, a ridiculous top hat on his head. He was illuminated by the bright winter sun, almost glowing against the pure white snow. But what caught his attention was the large carriage behind him, looking like it came straight out of a fairy tale. There were two snow white horses with feathered headdresses on, pulling it. He could see Damien smiling bigger than he ever had before, cheeks pink from the cold. He looked even more beautiful than usual, and all Tyler wanted to do was embrace and kiss him right there. But Damien obviously had other plans. He stepped closer to Tyler, taking one of Tyler's hands in his. The other three were positioned to their left, watching them with excitement and nerves. 

"Tyler, you know that I love you more than anyone else. All I want is for us to spend our entire lives together, free from troubles. The day I met you, I just knew that you were the one. I'd be more than honored to be called your husband," Damien's voice shook, sounding like he was about to cry. Tyler knew what was coming next, but he was still shocked when he felt Damien's hand drop from his, and get down on one knee in the snow before him. He dropped the cane and pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket, opening it. Inside was a gorgeous silver band with small inlaid diamonds. Tyler's mouth dropped open, his hands going to cover it in shock. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, especially like this.

"Tyler, will you marry me?" Damien breathed out, tears in eyes, voice shaking. Tyler suddenly started to cry as he heard the others take in a sharp breath, waiting for his response.

"Yes, oh god yes," Tyler sobbed out, bringing one hand out to Damien, as Damien slid the ring onto his finger. The next thing he knew, he was being picked up by Damien and being kissed. He felt Damien's cool lips against his, and he chased the heat of Damien's mouth. As they kissed, he could hear William, Celine, and Mark yelling in joy and crying, and he suddenly felt confetti against his cheek. Tyler laughed as he broke the kiss, turning towards them.

"Confetti? Really?" Tyler laughed, Damien's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey, it was William's idea! You know he likes to add flair to things!" Mark said, looking happier than he ever has before. Tyler turned back to Damien, meeting his gaze. What he found there was pure love and adoration, Damien looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Everything around him seemed to fade as he focused on Damien, his fiance. Just thinking of being able to finally call Damien that made him smile, and he felt Damien's hand stroke his cheek gently through the tears. Damien was crying too now, unable to hold back.

"You look ridiculous with that hat," Tyler breathed out, hoping to make him laugh. It worked luckily, Damien letting out a short laugh.

"I know, I know. But I figured you'd like it. I just wanted everything to be perfect," he could tell that Damien had been nervous, preparing for the worst.

"Don't worry about it, it was more than I could've asked for," Tyler said as he leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around Damien's shoulders. He made a surprised noise as they deepened the kiss, Damien moaning as Tyler's tongue worked it's way into his mouth. 

"Come on boys, it's time to go inside and consummate!" Mark yelled from somewhere beside them as they broke the kiss, Tyler groaning. 

"Please don't say it like that, this isn't the 1800s," Tyler rolled his eyes as Damien laughed and steered him towards the house. Everyone else followed behind them as they held hands.

Soon enough, Damien had taken Tyler to his room, locking the door so they'd be safe from prying eyes. Before long, Damien's coat and Tyler's vest were gone, long forgotten on the floor. Damien had him pinned to the bed, both of them trying to undo the other's shirts. It was awkward, but eventually they were both naked, Damien peppering kisses along Tyler's collarbone. Tyler was already wanting more, trying to get Damien to get on with it. Damien laughed against his skin as he began to kiss lower, Tyler's hands beginning to tangle themselves in his hair. Eventually he could feel Damien's breath against his aching cock, his mouth moving along the underside. 

"Please, just get on with it already," Tyler said breathily, Damien laughing again in response. That's when he felt Damien's tongue run up the underside of his cock, one hand going to grip it. Tyler sighed at the feeling as Damien expertly worked his tongue in all the right ways, having more than enough practice. All of a sudden, he felt the wetness of Damien's mouth around his cock, Tyler letting out a moan of surprise. Damien was already moving fast, stroking in time with his mouth. Each time his tongue flicked against the head of his cock, Tyler screamed out and pulled tighter on his hair, no doubt messing it up. It was pure heaven for Tyler, and he never got tired of Damien's blowjobs. He always knew exactly how he liked it and where to lick, and if he wasn't careful, he'd come too soon. After a few moments, he heard an obscene pop as his cock fell from Damien's mouth, and he was being pulled up for a kiss. It was a bruising one, Damien thrusting his tongue into Tyler's mouth, licking in roughly. 

Tyler could feel their erections brushing together as they moved against each other in a frenzy, both craving more. Before long, Damien released his mouth and brought his mouth to Tyler's neck, breathing heavily against his skin.

"You're all mine," he murmured in Tyler's neck, finally biting down. Tyler jolted at the pain, hand pushing Damien's face even closer, hips bucking up to meet Damien's thrusts. As he sucked a large hickey onto his neck, one of his hands went to Tyler's hips and started to dig his nails into the soft skin. Tyler moaned as Damien pulled away, a lustful smile on his face. 

"How about we make this official?" he smiled as he motioned for Tyler to put his legs around his shoulders, Tyler obliging immediately. Damien chuckled at his enthusiasm, positioning himself at his entrance. Not surprisingly, he was still open from the night before. Of course, that just made his job easier. 

"I love you so much," Tyler groaned as he felt Damien slowly slide inside, relishing the familiar stretch and burn of taking Damien's cock. Damien was being extra gentle tonight, but all Tyler wanted was for him to just go faster. But Damien obviously wanted to make this last, as he finally bottomed out, both of them moaning together.

"I love you too," Damien gritted out as he ground his hips into Tyler's ass, wrenching a moan from Tyler's throat. Soon they fell into a pattern of long, slow thrusts, Damien raking his nails down Tyler's stomach, leaving marks a reminder. Tyler could never get enough of this, the feeling of being overwhelmingly full, and the way Damien showered him with endearments and praise for being able to take all of him.

"You're always so good at this, y'know? You take me so good. You're always so tight for me, no matter how many times I fuck you. God, you're just perfect," Damien was rambling now, struggling to keep his painstakingly slow rhythm, both of them begging for more. 

"Go faster, oh god, I just wanna come," Tyler pleaded, trying to rock back onto Damien's cock. Finally, something inside of Damien snapped, his hips suddenly picking up speed. Tyler groaned as the thrusts grew faster and rougher, his cock getting impossibly harder. He grabbed onto Damien's shoulder for leverage, sitting up slightly. As he sat up, the angle changed and he swore that he could feel Damien's cock even deeper, Damien grunting out as he sped up even faster. Eventually, he set up a punishing pace, Tyler barely able to keep up with his thrusts. Before long, he was overcome with the need to come, bringing his other hand to his cock and trying to stroke in time with Damien's thrusts.

"Come for me, darling. You always look so heavenly when you come, being fucked by my huge cock. I know you love the pain, the stretch and burn. I know you crave it like a drug. I always fuck you so good," Damien was near the edge of orgasm now, and Tyler finally came as Damien hit his prostate. His orgasm overtook him as he tightened around Damien, letting out a long, high moan as he shook from the intensity of it. Finally, he felt Damien's hips faltering, his mouth falling open and his hair askew, and his fingers digging painfully into his hips. Soon, he felt the familiar warmth of Damien's come inside of him, filling him up. A few moments passed as he pulled out and flopped unceremoniously on the bed next to Tyler, bringing him in for a kiss. They were both still panting from their orgasms, feeling sweaty and nasty. Eventually Tyler broke the silence.

"So, what was the point of the horse and carriage?"

"Oh, that was just a romantic gesture. You know I like to be extra and grandiose in showing my love," Damien laughed into Tyler's neck, arms encircling him. 

"I'm almost afraid to see what you have planned for the wedding," Tyler chuckled, hoping that Mark would have no part in the decorations. Damien just laughed and smiled, kissing him again.

This is when Tyler knew that he'd never be any happier than he was now, with the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I can be found at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
